Gay? Lesbian? Bisexual? Who knows!
by FaithandCourtney
Summary: “Is she getting married? Is she gay? Idk!”
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As Ryker pulled down the sheets he realized what had happened that day...

Three weeks earlier

Ryker had gone to abandoned skate park the morning of July sixth as always, but this time the day was gonna get a "little" bit crazier. He got to the park and noticed another person skating up and down the "sinkholes". His heart beating fast for the nervousness he had been feeling was growing by the second. He had never seen another person there before. Trying not to be seen he zipped up his grey hoodie, put the hood right over his head, put the skateboard down, and rolled to the first dip.

"The first attempt," he thought," ok here we go..."

"I am gonna make it! Oh wait no I'm not!" he thought slaming into the ground.

"Are you ok?" The mysterious person asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ryker spoke standing up at the bottom of the drop.

"Do you need any help?" the mysterious person asked once more.

"Thanks but I think I-"

"Don't fall now," the blond haired boy spoke helping rider up the other half of the drop, "we don't want to have to call an ambulance!"

"No problem!" he said nervously and anxiously running out of the skateparks drop area.

"MY NAMES JACK BY THE WAY!!!" the blond-haired boy yelled after him. To frightened and embarrassed to go back, Rider ran to the comfort of his favorite spot in the park. Behind the drops was a little opened spot where Ryker would go when he wanted to be alone. Sometimes he would see a girl there. The girl's name was Coroline. Coroline said she went there to get away from the world. They would talk sometimes for a measure of minutes sometimes for a matter of hours. Sometimes, a few times, Coroline tried to tell Ryker she likes him, but it never worked out.

"Hey-" Coral said quickly being cut off by Ryker's finger to her lips.

"Shhhhh!" Ryker said pushing his finger into her lips. The red/blond haired girl at first started blushing, then quickly started to get tears In her eyes realizing that the brown haired boy could never love her back.

Ten fantasizing minutes later

"When do we get out of here?" Coroline(aka Coral) asked, annoyed.

"When he leaves!"

"Who- ohhhhhhhh!!!!"

"Wha-"

"Ryker has a ccccrrrruuuusssshhhh!!!!!" She said chocking the tears back.

"NO, I DONT!" He quickly snapped back to Corolines comment.

"Yes, you doooooo!!!!" Coroline said," HEY!!" She exclaimed towards Jack but Ryker covered her mouth and luckily jack didn't here.

Ryker then went on to say," STOP!!! You reminded me of my last boyfriend!!! I won't let u do it again!!!"

"Okay okay!!!" Coroline said getting slapped by Ryker," but do you like him?"


	2. Chapter 2

"YES OK!!!" He quietly screamed at her.

"Aww!!! Hopefully, he won't rape you... unlike your last boyfriend, Jayson..." She said not very pleased, again at the fact he could never love her...

"STOP!!!! DONT REMIND ME OF HIM!!" Ryker screamed oblivious to the fact Jack could hear them.

"Wha-"Jack started. Luckily enough, Coral pulled Ryker away and ran from the park. In a desperate attempt for air, Coral stopped after about half a mile. Ryker ran the rest of the mile back to his house, blushing.

"Jesus!! You can run fast!!" She screamed as he went running. The next day Ryker returned to school,but to his surprise, Coroline wasn't there.

"Coral? CORAL!!! ARE YOU THERE??" He said entering the dorm room they shared. (yes I am aware this can't happen in real life)

"IF YOU ARE HERE IM GOING TO THE CAFÉ FOR LUNCH!!" He yelled walking out of the room.

"H-help...please..."

It was too late for Ryker had left and didn't hear her. However, when he got back he was met with something unexpected. On his bed lay a note. The note read,

Help me he is going to kill me...

This note startled Ryker as it was written in blood, presumably Corolines. "How could I have been so stupid!! I knew I should have looked for her when she wasn't here!!"

"Ryker~," said a voice that he recognized but it wasn't Corals... Jayson?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He had noticed Coral had been acting weird lately but he had never thought it was because of Jayson. Coral hardly ever got involved in Ryker's life. What could've provoked her? "Was she... no that can't be possible... She couldn't have been raped... right?" Just then Ryker heard a knock on his door, he hoped and prayed it was Coroline and that she was alright. He liked her but only as a friend. This would break corals heart... To his surprise, it wasn't her. It wasn't who he expected it to be. Instead, it was the headmaster, Mr. Lockhart, who came to ask Ryker something.

"Ryker! There you are! Since you are Corolines boyfriend you can tell me where she is!"

"What the fuck?! I'm not her boyfriend!" Is what he would've said but because this is school, and profanity is prohibited, he couldn't. So he said," I'm sorry but I'm not her boyfriend AND, I don't know where she is."

"Makes sense since your gay in all..." at this point Ryker wanted to slap this bitch but, again this is school. "Good day.." he said leaving Ryker. "I know! She might be at the skate park!" He thought running out of his room shared with his friend. He had to find her, fast. Once he got the skate park, he realized jack was there. He Tried to avoid jack but Jack kept calling out "RYKER!!" And the one time he turned around and that's when it happened... they fell into a passionate kiss. Ryker pushes away and fell into one of the dips. He passed out...


	4. Chapter 4

When Ryker awoke, he realized he wasn't anywhere he recognized. Then As Ryker pulled down the sheets he realized what had happened that day," J-Jack?"

"Don't leave babe.." as extremely as he wanted to yell back I love you, he couldn't because he was blushing too much to even look at him right now. Wut? He thought to look over, blushing at the muscular boy sitting next to him. The blond haired boy said things like babe you wanted this and I thought you loved me!

Ryker silently got out of bed and ran to the dresser where jack followed him to. He then tried to get his pants back on but failed because jack got on top to quickly. Skip to chapter 5 for no graphics! Jack violently ripped of Ryker's pants and underwear. Jack also took off his pants shirt and underwear and started passionately kissing Ryker. Ryker started to enjoy it but at the same time he was worried for his friend who had still been missing, and now he was too... he knew Jack loved him, or so he thought, but was this rape? Ryker tried to get free but jack wouldn't let him go. The weight of jack on top of Ryker was too much. Jack then slid down to an uncomfortable spot for Ryker and started sucking his dick. Ryker was still in shock but, now he was crying. He didn't want it to go this far. What had gotten into him? He thought as Jack licked Ryker's body going from his penis to his nipples. Then jack lay down and waited for Ryker to get on top of him. Ryker did get on top of him and once Ryker slid his tongue into the sexy man's mouth, he knew he was in love. Both stopped kissing when they saw a flash. They, however, thought it was lightning. This made jack get into the bed with Ryker instead of the cold marble floor. Then jack did it again. Jack went down but this time he didn't stop at the dick. He sucked Ryker's dick and tuched his penis to Ryker's. When he moved up he realized that Ryker's eyes were shut so, he thought Ryker was enjoying this. He continued sucking Ryker's penis and continued kissing him. The next day Ryker noticed a smudge of blood on the window sill. "What the fuck?" He thought. He slapped his hand down next to him where he thought Jack was... he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Jack? Are you there?" he questioned quietly. Jack, however, was nowhere to be seen. "jack!" Ryker questioned, "are you there?" no answer... He knew he didn't know where he was and didn't know anyone in the area. His only option was to look for jack. Kitchen? Nope, living room? Nada, "where is he!!" Ryker questioned. As he made it out of the house he wandered into the thick forest. The only thing he had was his clothes. Then, after about 5-10 minutes of wandering, he arrived at a small house in the woods. He walked into the cabin, not expecting to find anything. But, to his surprise, he found a life form. A very skinny girl with only her white bra and underwear. He took a long look at the girl before she finally noticed him and turned around. She was crying.

"R-r-Ryker?" The girl sobbed.

"C-Coroline?!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She looked like she hadn't eaten in days. "How long have I been here for?" Ryker thought. There is no way we can go to Jacksonville with Coroline half naked, Ryker thought to himself." I'm going to get you cloths from where I came from."

"O-ok... just be careful" said Coroline , as Ryker walked out the door and back to jacks cabin. He went inside and grabbed a shirt and shorts for coralline. On his way out, he saw something he didn't expect. It was Jack. Jack saw Ryker and tackled him on the bed. He ran into the kitchen and grabbed a knife. As Ryker was getting up, jack held him down.

"You left me," said Jack. "And now you have to die,"

"You have to let me explain, you see-" Ryker started. But jack decided not to let him explain. "JACK!!!!"Ryder screamed as he felt the cold steel plunge into his thigh. Jack locked the door and left the cabin. Ryker did his best to crawl to the door and unlock it, as he opened the door he saw his long journey back to Coroline. 1 and a half hours later he finally got there. But what he saw took him by complete surprise... there was blood... lots of it.. there were cops... lots of them too..."was I to late?" Ryker thought," did jack get to coral?" Right as he thought this an EMT saw him and rushed him into the ambulance. When he was in the back he heard another person...Coroline?


	7. Chapter 7

"Coral? Is that you?"

"Mmmm" she groaned in pain.

"We need help she's going into shock!" At that moment Ryker heard people open the back of the ambulance. He was the second person to get out of the ambulance. He took a long look at Coral. Stabbed...beaten...cuts on her wrists...dying...she was dying..."wait back up... cuts? On her wrists? What did she do?!" Ryker thought. Did she do this to herself? Did jayson do this? He always noticed she would always were a jacket but now he knew why..."Coro-" he started before passing out. He awoke to the feeling of someone or something kissing his cheek. "AHHH!!!" He screamed seeing Jack next to him. Doctor and nurses started flooding the room in which Ryker was screaming.

"Nurse Ann, get me water!"

"Yes doctor Jay!" "Jay... Jayson? Was doctor jay Jayson?" Ryker thought.

"J-Jay-Jayson?" Ryker slowly said. The whole room went quite. It seemed like they were the only ones there in the hospital.

"Ryker it's me, Jayson..."

"You little fucking bitch..." Jack started," you don't deserve this job you deserve to die in a fucking whole you... whore!" At this point the quite talking became an alert to other nurses. People walking around the curtained off area just to hear the conversation. When jack said for the doctor to die all Ryker heard was a scalpel fall of a tray. "Come on Ryker...lets get out of here..." Jack continued. Ryker got changed then was quickly rapped in jacks arm. They jumped into the car and started the way home. "Jack...pull over... please"

"Wha-" jack said be for being cut of by the cold touch of Ryker pail lips to his.

"What was that for?" Jack asked smirk on lip..at that moment Ryker threw the back seat down and pulled jack into the back. Jack realized where it was going, and unbuttoned his shirt. But then the pain came back to Ryker's leg..."please get off it hurts..."

"S-Sorry..." Ryker was shocked that jack would say sorry. They shortly got back into the front seat and started heading home. Somehow jack managed to get back to the cabin. Ryker started crying..." I-I dont w-want to c-come b-back h-he-here..."

"Ok..." then jack drove Ryker home. "Bye"

" bye" Ryker was enjoying his night when he released something. "Shit..."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Coroline... she... she is ... STILL AT THE HOSPITAL!" He announced running out of the dorms. He ran for almost half way before his leg, again, was hurting. When he got there he realized something... there were police... everywhere. "Coral... she's in there." He said to a police officer.

"there's no Coral on the list of patients." He replied," but their is a Caroline."

"Coroline!! COROline! You have to let me see her!"

"Caroline, Coroline, same difference bitch. I'm sorry man, we can only let in family.." Ryker had to think fast.

"You see... I'm... her um... BOYFRIEND!"

"Your her boyfriend?"

"Ummmm... Yes!"

"Ok she's in trauma bay 11."

"Thank you sir..."

"COROLINE!!" He said running into trauma bay 11.

"H-Hi? Who's there?"

"It's me! Ryker!"

"GET OUT OF HERE!!!!"

"But Coro-"

"GET OUT!!!!"

"IM HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME!"

"fine..."

In the car

"Why were you so mad Coral?"

"Because..."

"Because.. go on.."

"Just let it go"

"No!"

"LET IT GO!"

"NO!"

"BECAUSE!"

"BECAUSE WHY?!?!?!"

"BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY HEART!" Coroline screamed crying... at that moment, Ryker realized that Coroline had a crush on him... but for how long? With all the emotions Ryker couldn't hold it In anymore. "GET OUT!!" He screamed. This, however, made her cry even more. She ran to her dorm room and then went to her room. She got changed then went out crying... Ryker was there... holding his suitcases..."I'm moving in with jack... good bye..." That wasn't the last thing that jack heard from coral...

"Ryker wait..." he turned around and was almost immediately was meet with Corolines lips to his. "I love you Ryker... stay safe..."

He ignored her and walked out the door...


	9. Chapter 9

(Plz dont sew me for this part)

"Ryker.." She said sobbing.

When Ryker got down stairs he saw a girl run in the building. When she ran past him she slapped him." Dont mess with the jones family... her mama was a bit naïve and her daddy was a blinded thief he stole away what was left of the remains of the family after her sister was murdered. Haven't you ever seen her Attempt suicide? "Ryker nodded his head no "wow she liked you a lot. Shed Hide away behind the door she kept locked. But the walls weren't thick enough to block out the angry voices of the ones that once soothed her to sleep... and she lies tonight underneath a caving roof and she cries tonight wondering "what she can do?" and she tries tonight remembering who she once new but they died inside-"

"A-Another empty bottle takes a life..." Coroline finished crying...," oh and I think you should be the last to know but cuz this is the last I'll see of you I want you to know..."

"What?" Ryker questioned

"I used to be strong. Now I know sometimes it's better to let someone go. I used to be young but the older I get the more I know. I'm...pregnant..." Coroline then left to go up to the room but collapsed before the stairs due to the stress and the thought of her losing the baby.. Ryker saw her in tears and finally noticed the cuts on her arms for real... Now he knew why she had a scare around her neck. He watched the two get into the elevator and saw a small thing fall out of corals pocket...it was a razor blade..."

Ryker got into his car and drove to the apartment he and jack were talking about.

"Then what happened?" Jack asked.

"She said' you should be the last to know but..'"

"But? But what?"

"But... jack...she's pregnant..."

"Wait... what?"

"She's pregnant..."

"How? You didn't sleep with her, did you?!"

"NO! OF COURSE NOT!"

"Thank the heavens.."jack said with relief.

"I would never do that to you!"

"But-" jack started," I thought you loved her..."

"Like a friend! Nothing else!!!"

"Ok.."Jack said doubtfully.

"I'm serious!!"

"Ok..."

"I love you jack..."

"I-I love you too.." the two exchanged a quick kiss and then the unbelievable happened...


	10. Chapter 10

This was the perfect moment for Ryker now he knew that jack loved him he could finally propose! But before Ryker could say any thing-

"So I've been doing some thinking... and I came to a conclusion about something..."

"I've been doing some thinking too.."Ryker replied

"At the count to three we will both say what we want to do. Ok?"

"Ok...1,"

"2"

"3'3"

"'I know it's soon I'm our relationship but I want to make it official...'"

"Will you marry me Ryker?"

Ryker was In shock. He was going to ask as well!

"Yes! I will! Of course!!"

"Thank you..."

"For what?"

"For agreeing to marriage"

"No problem.."

"I love you!"

"I love you too. Oh yeah, did u know I was going to prepose too?"

"Really?!" Jack replied in shock

"Yep!"

"Anyhow, what's happening rn in your life?"

"It's so confusing! So there was this girl, and she was really weird! Her name was Stella, and she told me 'not to mess with the Jones girls!' And corals last names not Jones!"

"You don't think she's married or getting married...do you?"


	11. Chapter 11

"It's always a possibility...I didn't know she was gay..."

"Maybe she's not...maybe she's bisexual?"

"Idk...there's always a possibility..."

"I don't care...all that matters is that I'm with you!"

"Wait I forgot my journal, let me get it." Ryker then ran back into the building to get his journal. When he got there he heard a small sound, what he thought was a moan. He came into the room and saw his journal. But he saw something very unexpected. He saw Coroline and that girl. Coral looked as if she was still very upset. However the thing Ryker was confused about was why were they hugging while in only their bra... Suddenly he heard a crash and ran out of the room. Walking down the stairs he heard coral scream," DONT COME BACK YOU BITCH!" He never managed to get his journal.

"Jack I'm scared..."Ryker said getting into the car.

"There's nothing to be scared of. I'm always here!"

"No...I'm scared of what's gonna happen to coral. What if she dyes during labor!"

"I highly doubt that...but if it does happen than u still have me."

"Thank you..."

"Your welcome." He said kissing his "Bride" to be on the cheek. Then they drove home. To the apartment.

"Ok...so I need to talk to your parents. So..."

"I don't care what they say! We are getting married!" Ryker protested

Then the worst happened...


	12. Chapter 12

(No they are not at the apartment yet)

What Ryker heard was a scream...I blood curdling scream. He slowly pushed the door to the building opened. What he saw was very unexpected. Ryker was standing right in front of Coroline. Coral ran out in front of him, her arm bleeding. It looked really bad. Then she ran in again. They stayed there to see what would happen. Four or five minutes later the two saw ambulances and police cars. Ryker got out of the car.

"placere manere ad tergum"(translate from Latin)

"Why?" Ryker quickly responded.

"A young girl started bleeding uncontrollably. She's unconscious. We're only aloud to allow family." Just then that girl came running up to the officer.

"YOU'VE GOT TO LET ME IN!" She screamed in his face.

"I'm sorry only family."

"IM HER GIRLFRIEND!"

"What's your name miss?" The officer responded like she never screamed at all.

"The names Stella. Stella Jones. I am otherwise known as her lover."

"You must come with me than miss." Then Ryker witnessed as the officer took this Stella girl into the back of the ambulance. This is where he saw Coroline. He saw three nurses around her. One of the nurses said she was going into cardiac arrest. That wasn't good. He saw the blood slowly dripping out of her arms and ankles. She had been cutting everywhere... This isn't good... Ryker thought. Before he knew it he had jack by his side. The two stood there, watching as the nurses packed up and got ready to go. Jack went to talk to one of the officers. Ryker stood there his body only lit up by the moonlight. He ran toward the ambulance and a state of worry. He over heard this Stella girl tell one of the nurses that she had attempted suicide over three times, she had been cutting for over two years, she was engaged and, Coroline was pregnant. Then the ambulance door closed and drove away. Ryker fell into jacks arms. He sobbed for some reason. Then a police officer came up to them and asked questions in separate.

W/ Ryker

Police=p Ryker=R

P- what was your relationship with Mrs Jones?

R- Stella or Coral?

P-Coroline Jones

R- first her name isn't jones it's Parker, seconded I was her best friend and ex roommate.

P-ok. What was your relationship with Stella Jones?

R- I have no clue who she is.

P-ok...have you ever been in sexual interaction with Mrs. Coroline Jones erm Parker?

R-No! Never!!

P-k. Have you ever had feelings for Mrs. Coroline?

R-I don't know...

P-be more specific

R- I don't know if I have feeling for her. All of this happened so fast I can't even think anymore!

P-okay that's fine. Thank you for your time. Also one last thing.

R- what?

P- Do you love her?


	13. Chapter 13 (unlucky but so lucky)

"NO! I already told you that!" Ryker yelled rushing to the car. When he slammed the door jack came running

"What was that about? Are you ok?" Jack questioned cautiously.

"Nothing. Can you drive me to the hospital?"

"Okay...?" Jack stated with a hint of hesitation in his voice. When they arrived Ryker said thank you to jack and asked for jack to go home (alone) and he did. When Ryker entered the waiting room of the hospital he saw multiple people. There was a guy dressed in a tux, next to him was a woman dressed in a sparkly red dress, and a family of 3 two seats away from them. As he looked around he saw someone that stood out. The person was awfully familiar. She was pacing back and fourth down the hall. She kept mumbling 'it's all my fault. It's all my fault our baby could die. I should've helped her!' It was Stella. As he approached her he could tell she was crying.

"Hey-" the words Ryder spoke took her by surprise and she jumped.

"S-so- sorry... y-you s-startled *sniff* me." She said trying not to cry.

"So are you ok?" Ryker asked pretending he was

"Y-yes," Stella hesitated, "What are you doing here?" She questioned

"I-I came to see Coral." Ryker stated.

"Oh! Do you suddenly care about her now?" Ryker froze at the question. He nodded slowly and cautiously. "I've always cared about her. Just not at a romantic level." Stella sat down, wiping her tears, and Ryker went to the bathroom. While he was washing his hands he heard yelling. He came out to see an unexpected sight. Mr. and Mrs. Parker. They were yelling at doctors. He came up to greet them. Mrs. Parker saw him and said, "Get out of the way, you gay freak!" Ryker was silent.

Corals parents saw and overheard Stella also yelling at doctors.

(M- Mrs. Parker/ S-Stella/ R-Ryker)

"How do you know my daughter"-M

"I'm her girlfriend"-S

"What?"-M

"Did I stutter"-S

"YOU" -M

"What!"-R

"You gave my daughter the gay. I'm gonna kill you ya little worthless slut" -M

Ryker broke down crying, no one had ever been so rude to him before. I mean, yes he has been kidnapped and raped multiple times but this is somehow worse. He stopped sobbing. All he was doing was making a fool of himself. He is almost an adult he needs to start acting like it. He stopped crying.

"I did not do anything to influence Coral. She made that choice on her own. So what if she is gay. At least she has 2 people that support her for who she is. Hell, she even has someone willing to marry her. And if you don't except her for who she is, what does that say about you as parents?"-R

Mrs. Parker was shocked. She just walked away without talking and sat down.

"Thank you," Said Stella.

"Your welcome." Replied Ryker.

"Now let's go check on Coral!" Stella replied. Now she knew that even though she was sensitive, she would always have people to help her.

Ryan nodded. And they ran off to go find Coral. Ryker went in first.

I give 3/4% the credit to my friend IRL named Ryder.


	14. Chapter 14 (longest)

He found Coral asleep in her hospital bed. He want back out. Stella then went in. She covered her mouth with her hand, seeing her girlfriend like this was too much for her. Between having Corolines parents snap at her and this, she just gave out. She started to break down in tears. She started to mumble again. "it's all my fault. It's all my fault our baby could die. I should've helped her!" Then she yelled something that took everyone by suprise. She went to Ryker handed him a pocket knife she had and said..."kill me..."

"What?!? Are you crazy?!?" Ryker exclaimed

"JUST KILL ME!!!! If she doesn't live than I don't deserve to either. If she comes back tell her I love her and to stay strong cuz she is my only happiness." Everyone was in shock. Ryker picked up the pocket knife. Opened the blade and handed it back to her. "I can't I'm sorry..." he said with sympathy. Stella carved into her arm. She drew a butterfly.

"Two reasons

One: their her fav.

Two: butterfly's stand for freedom of ones spirit. I'm letting go of my soul." The blood dropped down her arm and onto her shoe. A nurse immediately got bandages and rapped them around her arm. Stella walked into corals room while Ryker got up to leave.

"Fuck you you pig ass bitch!" Mr. Parker said to Ryker. He didn't really see coral again.

——————————————-—————

Coral POV

Ow I thought holding my head. I could see my beautiful Stella next to me. I reached for her hand and she cried. I then realized my parents probably yelled at her. They didn't even know I am pregnant. What do I do?

———————————————————-

2 months later.

Coroline went out to get the mail. She was 4 months pregnant and starting to show. She had talked to Ryker over internet but nothing really clicked. She then got a letter out of the mail box. Hmm wonder what this is? She thought. She opened the letter and saw an invite to his wedding. She was excited.

4 1/2 months later

The day of the wedding. Coral was in the room with Ryker. She was helping him get ready. Stella was helping jack. Coroline was tying the lace on Rykers dark blue dress when she felt a stabbing pain in her abdomen.

"Ow!" Coral screamed. She fell to her knees clutching her stomach.

"Are you ok? You don't look normal."

"Yes I'm *breath* fine. Ah*breath*hhhh!" Coral was on the floor at this point. Ryker ran out to get Stella. A small gush of water spilled on the floor when Coroline tried to get up. She cleaned it up and let it be. Ryker ran in a few mins after. He saw her on a chair. Stella ran to her wife and hugged her. "It will be ok... you need to get to the hospital." Stella said in a comforting voice. She sounded like a different person.

"No I'm fine! I need to be here for this!" Coral insisted

"Ok but if you have any contractions than call me!"

"Fine."

Ryker moves over to the left letting Stella out.

Once Stella was on the other side of the building coral let out a sigh of relief.

"You need to go to the hospital. Your probably going into labor!" Ryker told coral but she did not listen.

"No I'm ok! AHHH!!" She screamed, tears now rolling down her face.

"Your in labor coral!! Go. To. The. Hospital!" Ryker covered his mouth he didn't realize he was just hurting her more. She stood up to finish the lace. A little streak of blood dripped down her leg. Ryker noticed and made sure she sat down. He wanted to make sure she was ok. She squealed in pain. Every two minutes or so she's squeal or scream out in pain... he couldn't bear to see her like that. Eventually it got so bad that she couldn't move. He new she was about to give birth. He ran to jacks room. Jack was in a tux with a red rose in his pocket.

"STELLA!!"

"What is it nowFlynn' (Flynn was the nickname she gave him)?"

"CORALS IN LABOR!" He said dialing 911.

"What?"

"SHES IN LABOR!!! SHES CRYING CUZ OF THE PAIN!! Come quick!" Stella ran as fast as she could to Coroline. Her wife was on the floor when she came in coral was on the verge of passing out. Stella could see she was crowning.

"Ryker, get me 3 towels, 2 blankets, and tin foil." He did so and then left. He waited outside the door.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh...AHHHHHHHHH!!!! Ow ow ow ow ow!" He heard through the door.

"Ryker I know your there, either come in or don't." He stepped into the room. The towels were under coral. There was a blanket around coral. This kept her warm. Ryker called 911 again.

**_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_**


	15. Finale

"Do you jack take ryder as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I do"

"Do you Ryder take jack as your lawful wife/husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

"I-i, YES! Of course!"

"You may now kiss the...um... groom?" Mr. grimmer said, as jack and Ryder fell into a kiss locking lips with one another.

Jack put his hand on Ryker's ass and Ryker pulled jack closer. After realizing where they were the two quickly stoped. .

"jack?"

"Yes Ryder?"

"this is perfect... if only jayson could se me now..."

"Too bad he's dead..." jack mumbled underneath his breath..

"WHAT?!"

**_THE END_**

**_of book one..._**

I'd like to give shout out to PartyAnimal42 for giving me advise on his character.

Credits

Coral/Coroline: Arianne Strazza

Ryker: PartyAnimal42

Jack: PartyAnimal42

Stella: Jenna S.

Song

Another Empty Bottle by Katy McAllister

Don't worry I'm already working on the second part.


End file.
